knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights vs Dragons: Destiny Akardos
Knights vs Dragons: Destiny Akardos (ファイアーエムブレム　新・暗黒竜と光の剣, known as lit. "Knights vs Dragons: New Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Hope" in Japan) is the eleventh installment of the Knights vs Dragons series and the first to feature online play created by Sapphire Games Ltd. The game/book features Callum Stormfang as the main character of the game. The story centers on Callum as he embarks on a quest to win back the kingdom of Yledra and rescue his kidnapped sister, Elice. Characters that were not present in the original version, such as Frei, have been introduced in this version. Plot Long ago, the continent of Achardos was invaded by the Rogudan Empire, led by the Shadow Dragon, Rhagra, and the people lived in fear and despair. However... a miracle occurred. Anria, a youth from Yledra, killed the Shadow Dragon using the divine Ragnarok sword. The Kingdom of Achardos was restored and the world entered an age of peace. But 100 years later... Rhagra was resurrected. He joined forces with "Dark Pontilex" Garus, who shared his ambitions of ruling the world, and launched an attack on Achardos. Achardos was defeated by Rygaraa's General Kamus, and, aside from Princess Nina, the royal family was wiped out. Cornelius, the king of Yledra and successor of the heroic Anria, left to battle Rhagra, with the Ragnarok in hand. Meanwhile, Cornelius's only son and the prince of Yledra, Callum, awaits his father's return as he passes his days with his martial arts training. He was attacked by the forces of Garda but fled to Newox. Years later, he set out to reclaim Yledra. Captain of the Divine Dragon army, and a great friend to Varg and the rest of the Yledrian citizens, Callum regains strength and hope from the dragon of Divine Flames Solaris. Gameplay Knights vs. Dragons: Destiny Akardos is a tactical role-playing game with turn-based battles. Some of the gameplay mechanics of the KvD series, such as the weapon triangle, were not present in the original Shadow Dragon & the Blade of Light, but have been included in this remake. The game features over 20 character classes, including armored Knights, airborne Pegasus Knights and Curates. Players can also directly swap a character's class using the "Class Swap" feature, for example; a Knight could switch to a Mercenary. Although, there are limitations on how many of one particular class you can have at the same time. Special classes like Lord or Thief cannot use "Class Swap". In the middle of a battle, players can save their game by moving a unit onto a special "Save Point", which is found on the map and is usually located before a boss fight or a similarly dangerous event. Each Save Point can be used to save the game and only once, although players can load from created saves as many times as they want, as long as the save is not overwritten. Players can also choose to make a similar permanent save upon completing a chapter. The Suspend feature from previous games is also present. For the first time in the series, players can battle each other online via the Sapphire Wi-Fi Connection. These battles employ teams of up to five characters from the single-player campaign. Combat takes place multiplayer-exclusive battle maps, which allow free movement as opposed to the Link Arena in prior games (there is only one multiplayer map in the Japanese version). Only two players can do battle at a time. Fog of war can be toggled on or off, and a time and turn limit are also active. Victory is determined by either defeating the opposing army or securing the central castle's flag before the turns are over. Victors are awarded a "Card" for their efforts. One of these cards can be used on a party to give it special effects, and use of these cards can be toggled on or off. The Wi-Fi connection is also used to access an online shop, where players can purchase items using currency obtained in the main campaign. In addition to loaning units to other players, to assist with the single-player campaign. Features: Multiplayer battles for two players.* An Online shop that sells items from later games, such as the Blizzard Weapons.** Event Recap and Sound Room Extras Map Save Points - There are saves points placed on the map. They can be used only once, and can be loaded from as many times as desired. Prologue Chapters - Takes place during Callum's escape from Yledra before the original game and KvD: Achardos Saga. Gaiden Chapters - Can only be accessed if you have less than 15 characters in your entire army (this excludes Chapter 24x). Master Seals are now used to promote in lieu of the many promotion Items (with the exception of the Solarian Whip, used for an alternate Pegasus Knight promotion.) Reclass, a new addition to the series. Navary and Rad are now Myrmidon Knights instead of Mercenaries. Wendell and Gotoh are now Sages instead of Bishops and Mages now promote to Sages instead of Bishops. Garus is now a Sorcerer instead of a Bishop. Kaeda has an exclusive Wing Spear, which is a Lance, that is effective against Knights and Cavaliers, making it her equivalent to a Rapier. Pegasus Knights can either promote to Dracoknights or Mystic Knights via the Master Seals and the Solarian Whip.** Weapon Triangle Bonuses are added. It provides the advantaged unit with +5 accuracy, not affecting the disadvantaged. Strength is used to calculate Attack Speed. Weapon Level is replaced with Weapon Rank. A Magic stat has been added, increasing damage with Magic tomes. Classes such as Armor Knights, Fighters, and Hunters can now be promoted. New Classes that were not present in the original are added to the remake such as Myrmidon Knight (first appeared in American Mirage Sessions #KvD), Blademaster (first appeared in Genealogy of the Holy War), Sage (first appeared in Gaiden), Warrior (first appeared in American Mirage Sessions#KvD), Berserker (first appeared in Emblem Eternal), Dark Mage (first appeared in Emblem Eternal), Sorcerer (first appeared in Gaiden), and Falcon Knight (first appeared in Gaiden), along with others. Curates and Clerics now gain experience from using staffs. New characters not present in the original game (e.g. Frey, Yarn, Athena, Etzel, Horace, and Naga) appear in the Prologue and Gaiden Chapters. Graphics are pre-rendered sprites. Battle sequence is on top screen. Characters: See List of characters in KvD: Destiny Akardos Chapters: See List of chapters in KvD: Destiny Akardos Weapons: See List of weapons in KvD: Destiny Akardos Classes: See List of classes in KvD: Destiny Akardos Items: See List of items in KvD: Destiny Akardos Trivia: * The title of the book/game possess the Legends Awakening ''version of "Akardos" instead of "Achardos" * A lot of the changes from the original may still inherit in ''Legends Awakening. Gallery Category:Books